1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to transducer sensor measurement and display systems, and more particularly to such systems for measurements made at difficult to access locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transducer measurement and monitoring systems are known in which a sensor is located in extreme environment, difficult to reach places. One common application of such systems provides for transmission of well logging data from the borehole of a well. Still others provide for the pick-up of seismological data from multiple subterranean locations. These prior art devices vary in complexity from systems utilizing a multiconductor cable, where one conductor of the cable is utilized to transmit one measured parameter and having a complete transmitter located in the borehole, to systems using a monoline cable on a time-shared basis.
While presently available systems can perform the function of remote measurements, some disadvantages of these prior art systems include their complexity, unreliability and tendency to malfunction. Most are pulse coded systems requiring synchronization signals and a relatively large number of active components at the measurement location. Among other things, these systems suffer from the ambiguities caused by cross-talk, noise and pulse overshoot problems. Most of these prior art devices have met special needs as presented by specific problems and have thus served narrow purposes. Some of these prior art devices have been described in the following listed patents that were brought to the attention of the Applicant through a novelty search conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,857 -- "Means and Method for Time-Sharing Multichannel Well Logging" -- Robert W. Pitts, Jr. PA1 2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,179 -- "Data Transmission Responsive to Synchronization Signal" -- Kenneth A. Bennett PA1 3. U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,979 -- "Installation for the Transmission of Multiplexed Seismic Signals" -- Philippe Angelle PA1 4. U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,657 -- "Dual Channel Well Logging System" -- William R. Rabson et al. PA1 5. U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,707 -- "Discriminator for Frequency Modulated Seismic Signals" -- Josiah J. Godbey
It would thus be a great advantage to the art to provide a new and improved information system useful in locations which are difficult to access.
Another great advantage to the art would be the provision of such a system in which there is no cross-talk between measurement channels.
A further desirable advantage to the art would be the provision of such a system requiring only a simple installation at a difficult-to-acess, extreme environment location.
An additional important advantage to the art would be the provision of such a system in a relatively uncomplicated and inexpensive yet reliable package.